Down the Rabit Hole
by im ur misconception
Summary: It is a story of craziness that would do the mad hatter proud. On top of an epic journey for our resident Celestial Mage. Also It give me an outlet for the pairing... SO THERE! READ AND REVIEW AT YOUR OWN RISK!
1. The Beginnng

A/N: Okay my Beta is busy with school right now, and I don't want to get a temporary Beta. So all my stories from here on till stated otherwise, will be as best as I can possibly make them. Please enjoy.

Disclosure: I DONOT own Fairy Tail or Inu Yasha. They belong to their respective Creators, thought I am working on a Time travel device.

Down the Rabbit Hole!

By Im ur misconception

"_Let me tell you a story little ones. A story about adventure, despair, hope and eventually love." An aged woman said with a twinkle in the depths of her faded yet warm brown eyes. Smiling as the room full of children suddenly became quite, as their expectant gazes focused on the her. Bringing a warm smile to her face. _

"_Good, Good. Now listen closely to what I tell you, and decide for yourselves what to make of it." She said before settling herself into the large, over stuffed chair. "This story takes place in a different world, where magic of all types exist. People of every walk of life used it daily, just like the air they breathed. For magic helped them thrive and live for the most part happy lives. And where like minded people grouped together under ideas, called guilds. And it is at once such guild that our story starts for our heroine." _

The day had been like any other day in the city of Magnolia. At least as far as Lucy was concerned. The same routine of wake up, get ready for the day; head to the guild, watch her male teammates bicker before Erza broke them up. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary.

All in all ,it was a good feeling, though Lucy wished that something would be different. So with a resigned sigh, She turned away from the main guild hall. Leaving the image of Erza lecturing Gray and Natsu for fighting again. Putting the guilds bar maid, MiraJane in her eye sight. A small smile on her lips as she just stared off into nothingness.

"Whats up Lucy? That a sigh of discontentment if I've ever heard on." MiraJane said as she finished drying a beer mug and setting it on the shelf behind her.

Widening the smile on her lips, Lucy let out a half-hearted laugh. "Not so much discontentment as wishing something different would happen, Mira."

Silence followed her words as MiraJane just seemed to stare contemplatively. Making Lucy wonder if she had something odd. "Be careful of how you say something like that. Because the result might not be as pleasant as you want."

Those words softly whispered, leaving a sinking feeling in Lucy's stomach. Her gaze shifting quickly away from her friend. Knowing that when MiraJane said something softly and seriously, there just wasn't truth behind it. But also the weight of something serious. Pulling a tentative smile as she spun away firm the bar to look out over the guilds main room in hopes to get rid of that sinking feeling.

Already her mind was jumping from thought to thought of the possible consequences. Both simple and complex, making Lucy really dislike her over active mind at that moment.

While her mind flitted from idea to idea, leaving her preoccupied. She didn't notice Erza and the boys had come to stand in front of her. Until Erza spoke, "Lucy is something on your mind?"

Blinking her now wide brown eyes, Lucy put her best smile on her face. "No, Not really. Is there something you three need? Like a Mission?" she asked.

Watching them as she spoke, noticing that their faces said they didn't quite believe her. Making Lucy feel a bit awkward, causing her to shift nervously on the stool. Her hands plucking lightly at the hem of her shirt, while she waited for them to say something.

"No, we don't have a mission in mind. But we are going to the Bazaar in the town square. And wanted you to join us." Erza said, her voice soft and measured, while her brown eyes searched Lucy's face before letting it go.

Tilting her head, Lucy felt confused for a second or two, before letting out a delighted squeal. Jumping up from the stool. She took a step forwards and linker her arm through Erza's. Beaming a large smile up at the red head, who looked a bit shocked at her actions.

"Most definitely. Now let's go looking and possibly shopping your guys." She said, her voice coming out bright with her sudden eagerness to go to the bazaar.

The walk to the bazaar was filled with Idle talk. Marking Lucy relax and enjoy herself even more. As she joked and teased everyone in turn. Though the moment they stepped into the main town square, Lucy as well the others became silent. Each taking in all the sights, sounds and smells.

After a few minutes, it was Erza that broke the silence, "So let's get looking. IT seems we have a lot of different vendors this time."

Lucy detected the almost child-like excitement in her voice. Before they set off to wander the impromptu walk ways between the blankets and stalls. Enjoying the random, eclectic items being sold. And of course the various food for sale, that seemed to come from every corner of Fiore.

As they made their way through it all, Lucy enjoyed the many hours spent with her teammates. As the sun finally started to dwindle low on the horizon. The other people started to head home, as the vendors began to pack up their wares for the night. With a small sigh, Lucy spun around so she was walking backwards, looking at her friends. All of whom looked tired and ready to call it a day. Especially Gray and Natsu, since they were laden down with not only their purchases, but Erza's as well.

Giving a soft shake of her head before speaking, "That was fun you guys. Thank you so much for inviting me. Let's do it again before the Bazaar closes, OK?"

Her words were met by groans from the boys, while Erza spoke up happily, "That would be a great idea Lucy. It allows us to bond more, right Natsu and Gray?" She turned to look at them as she asked her question.

Both of them stood straighter and spoke in unison, "Aye, Erza!"

With a smile at their reaction, Lucy saw something small move in her peripheral vision. Turning her head to see what it was, only to feel as if her mind was playing tricks on her eyes. Because there was no way she just saw a little creature with shiny, iridescent wings flying around. Making her feel curious if it was some new type of magical toy. Lucy began to follow it away from her team as they continued to talk, or rather Erza continued to talk to the boys.

Her feet moving as if they had a mind of their own. As she passed several closed stalls, till she reached the far edge of the bazaar. Where the small thing vanished down an alley. Starting to wonder if this was some elaborate joke. Lucy continued to follow until the alley opened up to the outskirts of the Magnolia. Where a small wooden building sat, with a faint light of lanterns came through the window. Telling her that there was still someone in the shop and it wasn't closed.

A wave of uncertainty washed through her as her feet moved her towards the door of the building. As she drew nearer, she saw a faded placard, the almost the same color of the building hanging above the door. It read, 'Welcome to all things needed'. Causing Lucy to blink her eyes at the name of it, as she realized it was a shop of sorts. Now curious to what kind of stuff a shop with a name like that would be selling. She lifted her hand to the door knob with out hesitation and opened the door.

As it opened it made no sound as it showed a dimly lit interior. Letting her eyes dart around seeing shelves, bins, racks and display cases filled with all manner of things. Ranging from toys to clothes to books to jewelery and weaponry. Feeling a mix of awe and being over whelmed, Lucy stepped further in noting at a glace the place was emasculate. Not a spec of dust was to be seen. That while it looked as if everything was just placed any where. It soon became apparent to a trained eye for detail, that each section was themed. The last thing was while the interior seemed to be dimly lit, it wasn't the case. It was just done up in dark browns, greens with black accents.

As she was preoccupied by looking around, Lucy hadn't noticed there was another person present until they spoke. Causing Lucy to jump and feel very embarrassed. Turning her head to look at who was speaking, only to see a short aged woman with crystalline blue eyes staring back at her. Making Lucy jump a bit and blink at how blue and intense the eyes seemed to be.

"Uh, sorry I didn't quiet hear you ma'am." Lucy said, flushing darkly at her lack of manners.

Only to receive a chuckle that caused laugh lines at the corners of the woman's eyes, showing her amusement. Making Lucy feel a bit more at ease. As she realized that there was something about the woman made her feel welcomed and at home there.

"No Problem child. Now I wonder what brought you to my shop this evening." The old woman said, her voice very soft and sweet sounding. Leaving Lucy with a sense of comfort.

A little taken back at the woman's voice, Lucy paused. Then carefully picking her words before she spoke once more, "Would you believe me if I told you, I followed a mythical creature? Then felt drawn to enter once I saw the shop.!?"

At her words the old woman laughed as if crystal was clinking together. It reminded Lucy of the wind chimes her mother loved. "I've heard many stranger reasons, my child." Was the only reply she got.

Letting out a breath she wasn't aware she has been holding, Lucy smiled warmly at the woman. "As for the need to enter, then that means that there is something in my shop you need." the woman said as she waved her arms at the shop in open invitation for Lucy to explore. "You'll know it when you see it. Then we can discuss the price for it child. Now go and look and enjoy yourself. I'll be at the front counter when your ready."

Watching as the old lady turned and left after finish speaking, go to the front counter. Not needing another invite, Lucy immediately turned towards were there were books and tomes stacked and shelved. Her mind deems to be stuck on something the old woman had said.

But she shoved it to the back of her mind to pursue what was in front of her. Her eyes already scanning titles spines and covers of the books. A few she had read already, a few more were of ones she heard of and wanted to read. While quite a few of them were new ones, but pretty sure that they were also hard to find. And for some odd reason, that she just couldn't place, Lucy had no real interest in reading or even buying one.

With a small sigh, she turned away, feeling odd that she didn't want a new book. She began to walk up and down the isles, past shelves,crates and display cases. Nothing really jumping out at her. Leaving her feeling sad as she made her way to the front counter and old lady, a frown on her lips.

"I am sorry, I didn't find anythi..." Lucy started to say, only to trail off as a faint shimmer of pink in the case caught her eyes.

Shifting her focus to the case, Lucy bent over it to get a better view. Only to see a small pink marble like sitting on a pillow. It was breath takeningly beautiful, as it seemingly glowed in the dimness of the shop. Looking from the little pink marble back to the stores owner, Lucy just barely caught a glimpse of surprise in her blue eyes.

Before she could say anything, the woman spoke in a soft whisper, "Child may I know your name?"

Lucy blinked a few times, before replying, "My name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia."

Only to feel curious as the woman's widen, before looking a bit sad at hearing her name. "I see then, this is most definitely for our." she said bending over and taking out the little white silk pillow with the pink marble on it.

Once it was set on the display case, Lucy's' attention was once more focused on it as the old woman spoke again, "This little thing is the 'Shikon no Tama' and has quite the history behind it. There is no price to ask of you, Lucy, since it choose you. Fate has spoken."

At her words, there was a ringing in the air as if something had been changed or set in stone. Lucy's head snapped up, her brown eyes wide and boring into the old waman's. Feeling very uncertain as her mind rapidly processed all she had just heard. While trying to decipher the strange words in a foreign language. All the while her body was taking mini steps away from the display case.

"What do you mean, fate has spoken. What does Shikon no Tama even mean." she said, her panic showing in her voice.

Taking a deep breath, the old woman looked at Lucy, with a slightly pained expression. "Trust me, I know how you feel right now. Everyone believes that they are in control of their own destinies. But for a select few it is a harsh truth that they are not."

Feeling more panicked by the second, Lucy came to an abrupt halt at the woman's words and how they matched her facial expressions. Swallowing as she just watcher her, those crystalline blue eyes darkening, as her mind replayed memories of her past. Understanding exactly what was happening before her, Lucy felt her body calm down slowly. It was her understanding and the reasons she wrote he letters to her deceased parents. A coping mechanism.

After a few minutes have gone by, the old woman seemed to come back to herself. A faint blush crossing the bridge of her nose and cheeks. "Sorry I did not mean too space out like that. But all I ask of you Lucy is to not fight this. The Shikon no Tama is a living jewel. It is literally the four aspects that compromise the human soul. And when it chooses it's guardian, there is no escape."

As the old lady spoke, Lucy saw tears form in her eyes. Tears that seemed to refuse to fall and only made those eyes shimmer brighter. On instinct, Lucy's legs moved her back to the display case. As she placed her hands over the old woman's to comfort her.

With a timid, yet calming and gentle smile Lucy spoke in hushed tones, "Please smile and don't be sad. My whole life seems to be out of my control so I understand completely what you've just said to me. Thought the concept of a living jewel is strange, why not. There is always new magics or forgotten magics that are out there."

The old woman just looked at Lucy before letting a smile ghost across her fact. With a small nod she pulled her hands from Lucy's. Then busied herself with the jewel. Picking it up, revealing a thin,black braided string with small shards of crystal, evenly spaced intervals that looked like little fangs.

Carefully watching the old woman's movements, while feeling happy she had smiled again. Once the jewel was handing like a pendulum from the string, Lucy couldn't hep but feel pulled towards it. Then as if time slowed down, and she was a third party spectator, she bent down, letting the old woman slip it over head. Til the black string rested around her neck, nestling the jewel upon her breast, once she was standing erect again. The jewel seemed to have always belonged there on her.

Staring down at t jewel, Lucy saw it glow or rather radiate a light from withing it. Causing it's surface to shift and appear as if clouds were moving across it's surface, like they did in the sky.

Lost I the beauty of the jewel, Lucy started when the old woman touched her. "Be very careful Lucy! I wasn't lying when I said it was alive. It's very sentient, as well as powerful artifact. Even the gods have a fear of it. The Shikon no Tama can grant one wish. If it is a selfish wish, everything you know and love will be come corrupted and evil. But a pure, unselfish wish will do the opposite For it's power and your own are one. So it will affect anything your do, based on your reasons." The voice was gentle, but hard as steel, making her point easily to Lucy.

Giving a small nod of her head in understanding, Lucy looked at the old woman and smiled. Before turning to leave. She felt as if she were in a daze as she walked out of the shop. Feeling very uncertain about everything that just transpired.


	2. Other side

A/N: Okay my Beta is busy with school right now, and I don't want to get a temporary Beta. So all my stories from here on till stated otherwise, will be as best as I can possibly make them. Please enjoy.

Disclosure: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail or Inu Yasha. They belong to their respective Creators, thought I am working on a Time travel device.

Down the Rabbit Hole!

By Im ur misconception

A/N: So a few things to note. First being I have had this hand written since December of last year... and haha just now typed it up. Second, I do not feel sorry in the least about not getting it typed up and posted. Third, I have finally gotten notifications about some of my stories, and that I need to stop writing explicit stuff of a dark morbid or sexual nature. I.E. that I have to take those stories down. And if I get another notification about this, I will be taking all my stories down. If I do, I wont be deleting my account here because of the friends and people I follow. But if you really like my stories, I will be reposting them here soon on Archive of our own, so you can follow me there as well. Fourth, Life has been kicking me viciously around of late, leaving me lack luster in wanting to even write. Add on my muse being a dick, so I packed him up and sent him to Ten-Buck-Two Egypt. So the good news about that is I have gotten half of another chapter (FINALLY) written up for Red String of Fate, as well as the side story for both Laxus's and Natsu's matings with their perspective mates.

As Lucy left the store, staring intently at the jewel, the woman shook her head. A sad smile on her lips. Her crystalline blue eyes holding worry and hope in their depths, as the face around them gradually became younger. Once the change was done, she let out a slow breath as she made her way to the back of the store.

"_It's done Layla."_ she thought to herself as she stepped through the curtain.

"Madam, madam... I'm ready" A high pitched voice greeted her, pulling her from her thoughts.

Turing her gaze towards the voice, seeing a a small woman, no bigger than her hand hovering a few inches above the back of her couch. Shot black hair, dyed a rainbow hue through her bangs, while her petite, tan colored body was dressed in pale greens, looking like tiny leaves. The iridescent wings on her back left a glittering powder in their wake each time they were moved. While a small cream colored tail swished back and forth, almost unnoticeable behind her.

With a smile, the old woman spoke up, "Yes Mai, you can go follow her, since there is only one place she go now."

A lilting chuckle was all that was heard, before the small creature spoke up again, "Okay, Kagome! I will make sure down the well she goes."

Blinking a few times, before she started to laugh at her small companion, Kagome was happy for how blunt the little fairy woman was. She had enjoyed Mai's company for the past 18 years, since Mai had come with the little dragon slayers 400 years in the past.

Watching as Mai flew up and flitted about before zipping from the room to do her task in all of this, Kagome began to reminisce. Mai had arrived 6 years after she, herself, accompanied by 5 small children from Fiore's past. Having an understanding of time travel, Kagome herself, had been rather in shock at seeing the massive stone doors being opened by Layla Heartfilia. Who she had become quick friends with.

Giving a small sigh, Kagome pulled out of her memories, just as Mai squealed happily and phased through the dusty window. While she started to get read to finally start living her life once more, now that the shop had finally served it's purpose.

**0000000000000**

Each step Lucy took, put more distance between herself and the strange little shop. The small jewel in her hands keeping her attention completely focused , so she didn't notice that her feet were taking her to the edge of the Magnolia wood. When she came to a halt in front of a small, run-down wooden well. When her feet bumped the wooden boards at it's base, Lucy looked away from the jewel. A small smile forming on her lips as she turned and sat down on the edge of it. Surprised at how sturdy it was compared to how it appeared. Giving a delighted hum, she let the Shikon no Tama drop so it rested just below her collar bone. Looking up into the tree tops, letting her mind mull over everything that had just happened.

"Luce! Hey LUCY!" Came Natsu's voice.

Startling her from her thoughts and causing her to shift her weight, causing her to over balance. Throwing her arms out in an attempt to keep from falling backwards into the well, Lucy suddenly felt a dull ache along her left rib cage as if something just slammed into her. With a shout of surprise bursting from her lips, Lucy tumbled backwards, arms flailing into the well. The last thing she saw was her teammates rushing towards her as a bright blue light burst up around her.

AS she fl through the odd blue light with its random white motes of lights, she tried to rationalize what was going on. At least until there was a brief flash of a darker blue that revealed a black haired girl with a pale heart shaped face and very familiar crystalline blue eyes. That looked as shocked as she was feeling before vanishing from her line of sight.

In the next instant, Lucy felt herself land on cold hard ground. Pulling soft, yet pained sounding groan from her . Reaching down and rubbing at her now tender bottom, Lucy began to look around the hold she was in. Seeing cobbled walls covered in ivy vines, that climbed up and out.

Narrowing her brown eyes as she stood up, dusting herself off, being extra careful of her sore but. Once finished, Lucy walked over to the vine covered walls, grabbing a vine and giving it a quick yank to test its durability. Finding that there was no real give, Lucy licked her lips and started the short climb up. Mentally thanking her teammates for all their crazy antics and adventures over the years. Because now she had some good upper body strength.

As she climbed up, it dawned on her that her friends hadn't come to help her out. Wrinkling her nose as she finished the last few feet, Lucy already had a sarcastic comment for her friends. Only to swallow it as she pulled herself over the edge of the opening. Her brown eyes going wide at seeing a very unfamiliar forest in every direction she looked.

Swinging a leg over as she crawled the rest of the way out of what she now presumed to be the well. Feeling panic start to well up inside her chest, because she couldn't even feel an ounce of magic in in the air or land. Swiftly she stood up, looking around wondering f if she had somehow been transported to Edolas again, before quickly dismissing that idea. The blue light had felt like anima, except it was gentle and calming, almost soft as it surrounded her, now that she thought about it.

The sound of grass and leaves rustling drew Lucy from her thoughts. Her hand instantly going to her side, hovering just above her whip at her waist. While her other hands dropped to the pouch containing her keys. Narrowing her eyes, as she warily watched where the sounds where coming from. Her penitence was rewarded when a small figure dressed in what appeared to be a orange kimono half-ran and half-stumbled into the clearing.

Blinking slowly as the small figure righted its self, shouting, "You are back. Rin is happy!" While giving a gap tooth grin. That quickly faded at seeing Lucy, who could only stare at the small black haired child, that was definitely a girl.

Minutes began to stretch between them as they just stared at each other. Before the girl gave a innocent laugh, clapping her hands together. Causing Lucy to draw her hands away from her whip and keys. Watching the girls antics for anther minute of two, before sliding off the edge of the well and stepping closer to the girl. Once she was a few feet away, Lucy knelt down to the girls height, causing the girl, named Rin, to quiet down and look at her in what seemed to be amusement from her dark brown eyes. Eyes that showed Lucy, the girl herself had seen a lot of pain in her short life.

Again the girl, Rin, gave a gapped tooth smile, that was gentle to Lucy, before opening her mouth to speak. Only to stop and shut it when an almost tangible dark aura washed over them. Not liking the feel of raw power coming from the dark aura, Lucy stood up and pulled Rin behind her. While her free hand went down to her side and unsnapped her whip, before grasping it in her hand.

Fear began to roll in the pit of her stomach as the aura got stronger the closer it came. Though no sound of movement could be heard, and the wild life that had been making soft sounds seemed to fade away, Lucy refused to drop her guard. Eyes darting to and fro, while her mind recalled the training exercises with both Leo and Capricorn. Taking a few slow deep breaths to help calm herself, she focused on her sixth sense, since her main five where unable to tell her where the aura was coming from.

Soon enough her heartbeat slowed, body relaxing as she let her survival instincts kick in naturally. It was a mere second, but she located the most concentrated place that the aura was coming from. Spinning and lifting her whip in one fluid movement as it came alive in her hand. Expertly flicking her wrist with little movement and expanded outwards to lash in warning on the ground were a tall, odd looking man wearing white clothes appeared. His amber eyes narrowing dangerously at her in a dark, imperious glare.

Not giving a damn about herself, Lucy glared back as she spoke, "I do not know who or what you are, but I will not let you harm this child."

At her words, a smug and very arrogant sneer curled the mans lips, as he arched a well manicured eyebrow at her. While a soft pealing laugh came from behind her. Frowning at both the look the man was giving her and the girls amusement, Lucy took a step back and placed a hand on the girl, to try to keep her from aggravating the man.

"You are funny miss. This Rin is Lord Sesshoumaru's ward. He will not harm Rin." The girl spoke, before pulling away from Lucy's hand.

In the next second Rin was running around Lucy, towards the man. Stopping once she was beside him, looking as please as a cat that caught the canary. The odd man just reached down a hand, petting the girls head as a parent would to reassure their child. While never taking his cold, disdaining gaze off her. Causing a cold chill to run down her spine, as the feeling he could kill her without trying washed over her.

"Hey, what going on? Is Kagome back yet?" came a loud, slightly irritating male voice, breaking the tension that was building just as another strange looking man appeared.

Keeping the first man in her line of sight, Lucy took a brief glance at the new person. Quickly noting he had white-silver hair with what appeared to be dog ears on top of his head. Eyes that were the same shade of amber as the first man, though his outfit was of red and the same cut as the other man as well. The information she got brought her to the theory that they were some how related, as well as that they were not human in the least.

Again her body tensed when the second male looked at her. His amber eyes narrowing in surprise, anger and suspicion. And before she could react he was in her personal space, sniffing her as his hand reached up to her chest to grab the jewel that was sitting there. Making panic and fear well up inside of her. Trying to step back there was a poof and pink smoke obscuring her field of vision.

"You will not touch Hime." Came a very familiar female voice.

Blinking, Lucy felt an arm wrap around her waist, as the pink smoke cleared revealing a rather comical scene before her. Where the dog eared man had been was Virgo pleased, while out of the corner of her eyes was the flash of orange hair forming a rather serious face. While behind Virgo the tall silver-haired man just seemed to look bored, though she could tell that there was a glimmer of interest in his eyes.

Muffled curses came from Virgos, were the only sounds in the growing silence. Causing Lucy to feel rather awkward as she wondered if this day couldn't get any more crazier than it already was.

Knowing the moment that crossed her mind she wish she could retract it. Because from the forest edge appeared to more people with two small animals, or at least she was sure they were both animals. Again silence filled the air as they all stood there staring at one another.

"Well this is a pleasant shock. Who might you be, Miss?" The tall dark-haired man asked as a smile twitched at the corners of his lips as he looked down at the white haired guy Virgo was still standing.

Giving a shake of her head as she felt a smile start Lucy spoke, "I am Lucy Heartfilia. And these are my friends and spirits Loki and Virgo."

"Who cares who the wench is. She has the she has the fricking Shikon no Tama and is here where as Kagome is not." came a more than irritated voice from under Virgos feet.

Distinctively Lucy came up and grasped the smoking jewel nestled against her breast. Sure that confusion was showing on her face before she leaned back into Loke. Who she felt was a very tense ready for fight in an instant.

Hime, what would you have Virgo and I do?" He whispered softly in her ear.

Unsure as what to say or do Lucy just shook her head as her brown eyes flickered from person to person in the clearing. Lucy felt very stressed and tired is all the high tension was rapidly renewed her mentally and emotionally.

"I suggest we adjourn to the village before we start interrogating each other." The one the girl called Sesshomaru said, as he turned walking out of the clearing.

Lucy wasn't the only one who watched him leave only to see him stop and speak again, "and Inu Yasha don't act so foolishly again the woman has quite a fighting skill."

At the man's words Lucy felt the eyes of everyone in the clearing looking at her, as he flooded her face. She had the distinct doing that she was paid a complement by the man, who usually give them. Her head as Loke's arm tightened around her reassuringly.

"Virgo please step off the child and would you all be so kind to show us the village. So that we can get this all started and sorted out safely." Loki said in his politest voice.

With a step forward the woman who had shown up with the dark-haired man spoke for the first time, "of course! It's just room here. Please follow us. Come Kirara and Shippo, we are going to return to Kaede's hut."

"Okay Songo." Amy said replied any childlike voice.

Looking around and trying to find where it come from Lucy saw the one what she thought was it was really a little boy with the boxes tell. Causing her jaw to drop as the little girl named ran over him slip your hand into his. The sheer amount of cuteness me Lucy smiled widely as she internally cooed at it.

Stepping away from Loki as Virgo finally stepped off the male named Inu Yasha, her dark gaze darting down and meeting his slightly belligerent Amber one directed at her. Knowing that no good can happen as a crew smile appeared on Virgo's face Lucy snapped her finger to get the least her spirits attention.

"Let us follow them to the village, Virgo you can go back now. Loke will be more than enough for now." She said as she reached out her hands.

When Virgo class them speaking," of course hime. Punishment?"

Shaking her head swiftly knowing the amount of heat radiating in her cheeks that were red before Virgo vanished and another book of pink smoke. Not missing the mischievous smile on her spirits face. Telling Lucy he had actually been teasing her this time. Causing Lucy to decide exasperatedly at just how random her spirits be at times.

"Oh, different. Shall we go now? Because I am very curious of what happened and where. Haired woman just vanished to." The black haired man said pausing before speaking again, "also, my name is Miroku." With that said he turned and made his way into the forest.

Putting on her trademark mask a warm smile Lucy started to follow him, only to stop and offer a hand to Inu Yasha. Earning a baleful glare before he brutally slapped her hand away standing up and banishing into the trees with a jump. Causing Lucy to blink as she did her best to keep the smile on her face as Loke at her continued walking after Miroku and Songo.

Letting her brown eyes roam and take in everything around her as both Loke and hers stepped into the tree line seeing a well-kept but partially hidden. When the sun mostly set Lucy couldn't make out much but could tell it was beautiful and serene. As if there was some type of spell that had been cast to keep it that way. Allowing her to relax as her mind began to sort through everything that had occurred so far today.

The walk wasn't a long one no more than 20 minutes at best. Which was the perfect amount of time to get her thoughts in working order. The fact it was quiet the whole time helped immensely. So when they broke the into the forest overlooking a sloping path that led down to a small village, whose Hut's not houses were quite possibly made of sticks, straw and mud, Lucy couldn't help but giggle as the story of the three little pigs came to mind.

"Lucy?" Loke whispered to her.

Lifting a hand Lucy shook her head and waved his question away as she followed Miroku down to the village. The closer she got she could smell food and smoke from the fires telling her this place was more primitive as people wearing simple handspun clothes stopped to stare after passing. Leaving Lucy feeling a bit awkward and out of place. Especially in her little baling there blue pleated miniskirt white backless halter top and brown combat boots.

A soft squeeze to her hand had her looking up at Loki smiled at her reassuringly with confidence. Making tension she hadn't noticed east from her shoulders. If she looked strange that Loki had to be even more odd. His height, orange hair, green tinted sunglasses on top of his black tux. Really made him stand out.

Giving a nod Lucy turned her attention forward to see Miroku standing by a cloth covered doorway looking at them in curiosity. Unable to help it Lucy let out a pealing laugh at the look realizing the spectacle she'd been making of herself.

"It's nothing Mr. Miroku." She quipped winking playfully, "just me being a ninny."

The they flush on his cheeks at her we set Lucy off on another fit of laughter. Causing the man to waive the to into the door before ducking into a himself. Deciding to take a second or two to collect herself Lucy looked up at Loke to see him smiling though his face was shadowed he was contemplating something seriously.

"Shelley enter my Princess?" He asked again and whispered voice.

"Yes let's!" She whispered back.

With that Loki step forward moving the heavy cloth to allow her to enter first. Flashing a soft smile at him Lucy stepped through the doorway. Her eyes having to adjust to how bright it was on the inside from the small fire. When they did Lucy looked around wide-eyed. Everyone including the red clothed man called Inu Yasha was sitting there looking at her. Plus an additional in the form of an older lady wearing red and white clothing with the eyepatch.

Bowing her head respectfully mumbling a thank you for being allowed into the space. After writing herself Lucy moved to the side so looking to the enter he to bowing and saying thank you before shifting slightly to stand next to her protectively.

A few seconds went by before the elder woman spoke up. "The children and he. We can talk after our stomachs are full."

With a small not Lucy knelt tucking her skirt under her before shifting her knees so she was sitting on. Her training as a nobles daughter rushing back as her spine remained stray hands clasped in her while she watched everyone else in the room watching her with interest at what she was doing. Causing Lucy to tilt her head down and a small fit of embarrassment.

When a small plate cough resounded in the silence of the ways punctuated by just the crackling fire. Lucy lifted her head to look into the warm brown eyes of the girl rin who was holding two wooden bowls of a savory smelling stew. Putting a gentle smile on her face as she took the bowl, Lucy saw the girl give a gap toothed smile as Loke took the other bowl from her.

"Thank you, Rin." She said as she watched the girls are everyone else present.

Again silence the small hut as the only silence. Each person silently observing and thinking about the events and what was going to happen now.


End file.
